The present invention concerns generally hand tools used during roadside changing of an automobile wheel and tire.
A problem exists in loosening lug nuts which have been overtightened or in place on a wheel a long time. The force required to initially rotate, or break the lug nut loose, can be substantial to the extent it is beyond the capability of certain automobile drivers. In such instances the driver, if alone, is dependent on the aid of a passing motorist or must rely on help summoned from a nearby garage. The problem is complicated when the wrench and/or lug nuts are worn to the extent the wrench tends to cam out of engagement with the lug nut.
The prior art discloses various devices for supporting a lug nut wrench or socket during the application of torque to a lug nut. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,462; 4,625,600 and 5,018,413. None of the above disclosures are concerned with the problem caused by axially directed forces occurring during slippage of a socket off the lug nut.